Poradnik do edytora źródłowego
Strona ta jest poświęcona pomocy użytkownikom podczas edytowania artykułów na Śródziemie Wiki w edytorze źródłowym. Dlaczego jest lepszy od innych trybów? Przede wszystkim dlatego, że podczas korzystania z niego użytkownik ma pełną kontrolę nad kodem źródłowym. Edytowanie w trybach wizualnym i klasycznym tego nie zapewnia, są też bardzo ograniczone. Najlepiej, jak nowy użytkownik zaczyna od razu od edytora źródłowego, dlatego też powstał ten poradnik. Jeśli masz pytania odnośnie ogólnego edytowania, zapoznaj się z polityką edycji. Jak zacząć? Każdy użytkownik, zarejestrowany bądź nie, ma prawo zedytować artykuł, jeśli służy to jego poprawie/rozbudowie. W celu dokonania edycji, mamy przycisk "Edytuj", który widnieje w lewym górnym rogu każdego artykułu. Do wyboru mamy dwa edytory: * Visual Edytor (VE) - prosty edytor dla nowych użytkowników, który pozwala pracować z artykułem w takiej postaci, jakim widzimy go podczas zwykłego przeglądania stron. Dodatkowo można wejść w nim w tryb źródłowy. Visual Edytor jest ustawiony domyślnie podczas edycji. * Edytor Klasyczny - złożony edytor, który pokazuje nam wygląd od strony technicznej (wszelkie kody, szablony, etc.). Ten edytor można zaznaczyć podczas rozwinięcia paska przy opcji "Edytuj", a także ustawić w preferencjach na domyślny (Strzałka obok awatara -> Preferencje -> Edycja -> Doświadczenie). Edytor klasyczny może wydawać się trudniejszy, ale praca z nim może okazać się dużo przyjemniejsza niż myślicie. W tym celu stworzyliśmy poradnik, by wprowadzić was w tajniki edytowania w tym trybie. Pierwsze kroki W zależności, czy edytujemy dany artykuł, czy tworzymy nową stronę, po wejściu w edytor klasyczny wyświetla nam się okno, w którym możemy umieścić tekst. Na górze po lewej stronie widnieje pasek narzędzi, który umożliwia nam pogrubienie tekstu, pochyłą czcionkę czy dodanie linków wewnętrznych. Każdy obrazek jest podpisany, wystarczy najechać na niego myszką. Obok paska narzędzi mamy przycisk "więcej +", w którym możemy dodać różne symbole i kody. Jest to pomocne, gdy chcemy przykładowo dać przypis, a nie jesteśmy pewni jak wygląda kod (ale o tym troszkę później). Na środku mamy możliwość nazwania zmian, których dokonujemy. Możemy wpisać je ręcznie, bądź skorzystać z proponowanych opcji z białego paska poniżej ("kliknij, aby wybrać"). Opisy zmian ułatwiają innym użytkownikom dowiedzenia się tego, na czym polegała ostatnia edycja, zanim wejdą w historię artykułu. Po prawej stronie mamy przycisk "Publikuj", czyli zatwierdzenie zmian i wprowadzenie ich, gdy uznamy edycję za zakończoną. 600px Stwórzmy infobox Infobox jest skrótem najważniejszych informacji znajdujących się w danym artykule. Jeśli mamy stronę na temat jakiegoś bohatera, w infoboxie znajdować się będzie opis w postaci tabeli oraz grafiki, która przedstawi nam zdjęcie, bądź rysunek odnoszący się do artykułu. Infobox zawsze znajduje się na samej górze po prawej stronie, a to oznacza, że tworząc go w edytorze klasycznym, widnieje na samym początku. Aby rozpocząć tworzenie infoboxu, należy znać jego budowę, czyli sposób zapisu. Jeśli nie wiemy jak stworzyć infobox, można zajrzeć na stronę na ten temat. Zauważ, że infobox zaczyna i kończy się klamrą, która przy zamknięciu powinna być w osobnej linijce. 650px Definicja naszego artykułu Czyli nic innego, jak sam początek artykułu, który tworzymy. Każda strona powinna mieć krótką definicję obrazującą artykuł – tytuł musi być pogrubiony, a następnie należy wstawić półpauzę, która jest dostępna w pasku narzędzi w miejscu rozwinięcia „więcej + ”. Aby pogrubić tytuł, możemy zaznaczyć tekst, który chcemy pogrubić i kliknąć na literkę "B" w pasku narzędzi, bądź zrobić to ręcznie: przed i po tytule wpisać „''' ”. 700px 700px Znaki diakrytyczne Znaki diakrytyczne (á, ú, ë itd.) to bardzo ważny element. Chcemy przecież, żeby nazwy na Śródziemie Wiki były pisane tak jak je Profesor stworzył, prawda? By je dodać, wystarczy wejść w to samo miejsce, co gdy dodajemy półpauzę. Wybiera się je w oknie poniżej. 700px Tworzymy nagłówki rozdziałów Kiedy mamy już zdefiniowany tytuł artykułu, ale chcemy napisać dużo więcej, dobrze jest podzielić teksy na rozdziały, czyli przyporządkować konkretne informacje pod daną sekcję. Jeśli chodzi o postacie, najczęściej są to: charakterystyka postaci (wygląd, cechy), ich biografia (lata życia), ewentualne ciekawostki i występowanie. Rodzajów artykułów jest mnóstwo (np. na temat miejsc geograficznych), dlatego w razie wątpliwości najlepiej posłużyć się jakimś przykładem, wpisując hasło (np. jezioro) w wyszukiwarkę. Gdy wiemy już jak podzielimy tekst, tworzymy nagłówek rozdziału. Do tego możemy wpisać i zaznaczyć wybrany tekst, np.Historia, a następnie najechać na obrazek z literką "A" w pasku narzędzi – automatycznie stworzy nam z tego nagłówek rozdziału. Jeśli chcemy to zrobić ręcznie, dwukrotnie wpisujemy symbol równości przed i za tekstem. Zauważ, że stosujemy spację pomiędzy znakami, aby tekst był czytelniejszy podczas pracy w tym trybie. 800px Kiedy zaś chcemy stworzyć nagłówek podrozdziału, dodajemy po jednym znaku równości z przodu i z tyłu, czyli mamy w sumie 3 znaki równości po obu stronach wybranego tekstu. 800px Chcę zrobić w artykule link! Na pewno podczas pisania artykułu pojawi się wiele wzmianek na temat innych postaci, miejsc, dat, etc. Jeśli będziemy chcieli je zalinkować, tj. zaznaczyć dany fragment, aby przeniósł nas do innego artykułu, możemy stworzyć tzw. odnośnik. Jest to bardzo proste – najpierw dwukrotnie wpisujemy lewy, kwadratowy nawias, a następnie wpisujemy tytuł artykułu i zamykamy go dwukrotnie prawym, kwadratowym nawiasem. Odnośnik będzie odróżniał się błękitnym kolorem. Jeśli brzmi to skomplikowanie, to nic bardziej mylnego: 800px Dobrze, jak zauważyłeś/aś, na obrazku są 3 odnośniki. Każdy z nich jest nieco inny, a teraz pokrótce wytłumaczę różnicę między nimi. Odnośnik 1 to standardowy odnośnik. Jeśli nazwa artykułu się nie odmienia, to wystarczy wpisać jego nazwę. Odnośnik 2 to taki odnośnik, którego nazwa odmienia się w zależności od budowy zdania. Ponieważ po przekształceniu jego nazwa brzmi całkowicie inaczej, należy wpierw podać nazwę artykułu, do którego chcemy zostać przeniesieni, a następnie użyć pionowej kreski „ | ”, a za nią wpisać pożądaną nazwę i zamknąć odnośnik podwójnym, kwadratowym nawiasem. Odnośnik 3 tak jak drugi – różni się w nazwie w zależności od budowy zdania, ale tylko dostawieniem końcowej litery. Nie należy wówczas wpisywać dwóch nazw jak w powyższym przykładzie, a jedynie dodać ostatnią literę po zamknięciu odnośnika nawiasem. Pamiętaj, by nie stawiać spacji za nawiasem w takim przypadku. Dodam zdjęcie Jeśli chcemy urozmaicić artykuł jakąś grafiką, możemy wybrać ją, klikając na znaczek obrazu w pasku nawigacji (obok linii poziomej). Pojawi nam się pole, w którym należy wpisać hasło, które pomoże nam znaleźć grafikę. Po wybraniu, możemy od razu zaznaczyć opcję "wstaw obraz", bądź dokładnie określić wielkość, nagłówek obrazu czy jego rozmieszczenie w tekście. Jeśli nie znaleźliśmy pożądanej grafiki, możemy takową dodać, wybierając opcję "wybierz plik", a następnie "Prześlij". 600px Stwórzmy navboks Navboks to tabelka na dole artykułu (przed przypisami!), w której umieszczone są linki do artykułów o podobnej tematyce. Listę dostępnych navboksów znajdziesz tutaj. Wystarczy, że umieścisz nazwę szablonu między podwójnymi klamrami, na przykład i gotowe! Przypisy Czyli źródła, z których zaczerpnięte są nasze informacje do artykułu. Oczywiście, nie wszystko będzie wymagało tłumaczeń, ale poszczególne fragmenty można odznaczyć przypisem, by rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości o tym, gdzie dana kwestia się pojawiła. Aby stworzyć przypis, należy wpisać w trybie źródłowym następujący kod: Miejsce, w którym wpisujemy źródło Jeśli przypis chcemy wstawić na końcu zdania, to pamiętajmy, że kropka występuje po przypisie, a nie przed. Gdy dodamy wszystkie przypisy, na samym dole artykułu (przed interwiki i kategoriami) dodajemy szablon: Szablon po zapisaniu artykułu automatycznie umieści nam przypisy w tej sekcji. Jaką dać kategorię? Uf, kończymy artykuł! Pozostała jeszcze kategoria do wpisania... Na samym dole artykułu wpisujemy (tak jak w przypadku odnośnika) dwukrotny, kwadratowy nawias, następnie wpisujemy słowo "Kategoria:"... I co teraz? Jeśli wahamy się nad tym, gdzie umieścić nasz artykuł, zaglądamy na drzewo kategorii i staramy się jak najlepiej do niego dopasować (drzewko kategorii), a następnie zamykamy tekst dwukrotnym, kwadratowym nawiasem jak wcześniej. Pamiętaj, że każda kategoria to osobny link, nie piszemy ich po przecinku. Czym jest defaultsort? Jest to zabieg polegający na uporządkowaniu artykułu według wybranych przez nas zasad. Innymi słowy, gdy mamy np. artykuł "Jan Kowalski", to zostanie on automatycznie przyporządkowany w liście artykułów pod literą "J" (czyli tak, jak się artykuł zaczyna). Jeśli chcemy uporządkować go, zaczynając od drugiego członu (w tym wypadku od nazwiska), to możemy zastosować defaultsort. Szablon jest następujący (przykładowo dla artykułu "Jan Kowalski"): Po zatwierdzeniu zmian, artykuł będzie można znaleźć na liście pod literką "K". Defaultsort można też stosować np. przy rodzinach, rodach i wielu, wielu innych. Może jeszcze interwiki? Czym są interwiki? Mówiąc wprost, są to linki do artykułów w innym języku. Każdy artykuł może nas przenieść do anglojęzycznej czy niemieckiej wiki. By dodać interwiki, należy wejść na wikię w innym języku (np. poprzez interwiki z innego, przykładowego artykułu) i znaleźć poszukiwaną stronę. Każda wiki ma swój uniwersalny skrót (w przypadku angielskiej jest to en, niemieckiej de, itd.). Gdy mamy już nazwę, dodajemy np. en:Nazwa Strony i... już! Czy dobrze napisałem/am artykuł? Może się zdarzyć, że w trakcie pisania zadasz sobie to pytanie. Spójrz po raz ostatni na tekst i upewnij się, że jest napisany w przejrzysty sposób, zgodny z polityką edycji. Pamiętaj też o stosowaniu jednego czasu w artykułach! Śródziemie Wiki używa czasu przeszłego.